VongolaXToLove Ru
by VongolaHermit
Summary: Tsuna es Transferido a la Escuela Media Seinan y vivir con su primo Rito, por causa de un mal entendido y una idea de Reborn, sera capaz de asimilar el estilo de vida de Rito?
1. Chapter 1

Un nuevo Crossover entre KHR y To love ru

Declaimer Ni Katekyo Hitman Reborn o ToLove Ru no me pertenecen, estas obras son de sus respectivos autores.

Un nuevo Crossover entre KHR y To love ru

Declaimer Ni Katekyo Hitman Reborn o ToLove Ru no me pertenecen, estas obras son de sus respectivos autores.

Datos extras

Letras en cursiva o italicas, son dialogos

Letra en escritura normal son acciones

En "" son pensamientos

* * *

><p>En () son mis comentarios<p>

Capitulo 0

Inicio de una nueva aventura

Nanimori, uno de los lugares mas seguros de la zona, todo eso es debido ha cierto presidente disciplinario, pero la historia no se trata de este joven, la historia esta envuelta con otro joven, menos fuerte y con un aspecto algo femenino, su nombre Sawada Tsunayoshi.

-Escuela Media Nanimori-

-Un joven corriendo con todas sus energías, cargando una bolsa llena de algo-_ Maldición no puedo perderles, me alegro tener una mascara así no me reconocerán_ -al dar la vuelta en una esquina de los edificios escolares se encuentra con dos chicos, para evitar reducir su velocidad- _Quitate de mi camino_ -empuja al chico de cabello alborotado y color castaño claro o eso podría decirse-

_Como te atreves a empujar al Décimo_ -un chico de ojos verdes, y cabello largo y plateado le grita al escapista que lo ignoro, el joven ojiverde se irrita y saca dinamita de ve-tu-saber donde- _Muere_ -el chico le lanza la dinamita al chico escapista, la cual llega a su objetivo-.

La explosión hace que la bolsa llena de quien sabe que y la mascara caiga en manos del joven chico que aun seguía en el suelo, no solo era eso en su cabeza cae un objeto blanco con lo que parecían ser tejidos florales.

_Que es esta cosa?_ -el chico recoge lo que estaba en la cabeza, y lo observa detenidamente- _are, esto... es_ -Su cara se torna totalmente roja-

_Tsuna-kun_ -la voz de una chica resuena por los oídos del joven Tsuna que aun sostenía el sostén en manos- n_o sabia que eras esa clase de persona_ -con unos ojos mostrando tristeza, igual a aquella vez cuando se entero de quien era realmente- _Eres un pervertido!_ -Estas palabras fueron suficientes para desmoronar el espíritu de Tsuna.

- Una horas y 2 golpisas después-

Un aura de depresión rodeaba tanto como la oficina del director como el salón de clases, las razones eran diferentes pero estaban relacionadas, el ojiverde el cual respondía con el nombre de Gokudera, estaba deprimido por hacer quedar a su jefe como pervertido, habría cometido Sempuku si hubiera encontrado los medios para hacerlo. Tsuna en cambio estaba deprimido y destrozado, en muchas maneras, ser tratado de pervertido por las otras chicas es una cosa, pero ser tratado así por la chica que te gusta es igual ha ser atravesado en el corazón por una bala de cañón, o eso era lo que el sentía

_Fui amable con Gokudera por ser uno de los que tiene mejores grados, y es el primer problema del que me entero, pero usted Sawada Tsunayoshi es un caso especial _-El directo de la escuela hablaba con Tsuna se veía demasiado serio- _Siendo el que tiene peor calificaciones me temo y sus constantes ausencias hace imposible que pueda seguir estudiando en esta escuela._

-La puerta se habré de golpe, y entra una persona con aspecto de bebe- _Ciaossu_ -el pequeño infante se acerca al escritorio de director y de un brinco se sube- _tengo una sugerencia, como castigo porque no lo separamos de sus amigos mandándolo a otra escuela._

-El director se niega- _pero señor Boren, Sawada Tsunayoshi ya ha roto demasiadas reglas, salvarlo de esa manera._

_Mi idea es diferente, no es para librarlo si no para castigarle_ – El infante dice eso y le hecha una mirada a Tsuna el cual recibe un escalofrió por causa de la mirada- _La transferencia servirá para corregir su problema._

-El Director escucha con interés, la idea del infante, antes de contestar es interrumpido por Tsuna- _Me niego, de seguro es una especie de corrección espartana, que me relacionara con un precipicio con una cuerda vieja -_Tsuna hablaba de un modo muy serio-

_No existen personas de ese tipo _-añadió el infante- _ni esta relacionado, mi idea es que vayas a otra escuela, los maestros ahí te darán el doble o el triple de trabajo, y dependiendo como realices tus deberes ellos decidirán si ya estas en buen camino o no._

-El director que de alguna manera acepto la sugerencia- _De acuerdo, pero con una simple condición _-Declara el director- _Solo encuentren una escuela que acepte este proyecto y si eso pasa preparare todo para la transferencia._

_Sabia que dirías eso _-declara el infante con su clásica sonrisa, poniendo undocumento en el escritorio- _La escuela media Seinan, _ _acepto gustosamente este proyecto, y espera ansiosa mente el alumno que haya cometido un error _-Aun mostrando su sonrisa, viendo que el director quería asimilar la velocidad de desarrollo del tema, Tsuna se estaba dando a la idea de lo que sucedía- _Propuse esta idea el año pasado, y misteriosamente siguen esperando ha ese alumno._

-El director se sorprende y aplaude-_ Como esperaba del Señor Boren, esta preparado para todo_ -se levanta de su asiento- _En estos días, arreglare los papeles para la transferencia _-dirige la vista a Tsuna-_ Esfuérzate y arregla tu problema._

_-_**Hora de salida de la escuela media Nanimori-**

Camino a casa los llantos y risa de dos chicos llenaban la calle

-Un chico de cabello negro y una sonrisa de idiota- Así_ que eso sucedió Tsuna, aunque me entristece un poco que no nos volveremos a ver por un tiempo _-declara finalmente el joven pelinegro- _Las cosas ya perderán su diversión_

_Me alegro de que suceda eso -_Gokudera se secaba las lagrimas de sus ojos con su brazo- _Como su brazo derecho, iré también a Seinan _-Es golpeado en la cabeza por el pie de un infante vestido con un traje negro y sombrero que hacia juego con el mismo traje, en el cual había un camaleón, las patillas de su cabello tenían forma espiral y en su cuello tenia lo que parecía ser un chupón completamente amarillo-

_No puedes, el asunto esta relacionado solamente con Tsuna -_Declara el recién llegado-

_REBORN -_Tsuna alterado se acerca al pequeño infante- Desde un principio tenias planeado mandarme a Seinan -Percibiendo un brillo peculiar en los ojos de Reborn, como aviso de estas en lo correcto – _Entonces el incidente de ropa interior fue tu idea_ -Tsuna señala con enojo a donde esta Reborn-

_Eso fue una coincidencia -_Fue lo ultimo después de desaparecer en una Forma de una forma muy antinatural, dejando una nota la cual decía- Pero me abría gustado probar tu sugerencia.

-Provocando que Tsuna suspirara en alivio- _Me alegro que el director aya aprobado este raro plan de Reborn -_Ve que Gokudera no se a recuperado de la patada de Reborn lo que le lleva a pensar que estará inconsciente por un buen tiempo- Yamamoto, podrías llevar a Gokudera-kun a su casa, tengo que ir a casa y decirle a mama lo que pasa -recibe un confiá en mi de parte del chico llamado Yamamoto, y Tsuna decide retirarse a su casa.

Esa misma tarde Tsuna le cuenta lo sucedido a su madre, omitiendo el suceso de la ropa interior.

_Me alegra que te transfieran ha Seinan, a pesar de tus bajos grados_ -declara la madre mientras movía un forma circular una cuchara para caldos- _ademas deberías estar contento Tsu-kun_

-Tsuna que se había desparramado en la mesa levanta su mirada con duda- _Porque deberá estar contento _-Confiesa Tsuna recordando que toda esa charada fue a causa de Reborn-

-Llevándose las manos a la cintura mostrando su molestia- _Eso es muy rudo Tsu-kun, acaso has olvidado a Rito-kun y Mikan-chan -veía fijamente a Tsuna, que finalmente había reaccionado- _

_EHHHH! -_Finalmente había reaccionado y entrando en pánico- _Los olvide completamente -_Tsuna dirige la vista a su alrededor en busca del acecino en forma de bebe, sin encontrarlo-_ Mama _-Tsuna ve fijamente a su madre intentando no mostrar preocupación- _Reborn sabe sobre mis primos Rito y Mikan _

-La madre con una sonrisa brillante- _Lo sabe muy bien hasta ya hablo con mi hermano para que puedas quedarte en casa con Rito-kun y Mikan-chan_ -Finaliza con una sonrisa, ignorando la expresión horrorizada de Tsuna-

"_De seguro tiene la idea de que los una a la Mafia" -_Piensa Tsuna ya resignado, conociendo que cuando a su Tutor se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay nada que se lo saque- _"Bueno solo debería, ir y evitar que se relacionen con la mafia"_

_-_**Otro salto temporal absurdo**-

Central de Trenes Nanimori

Un grupo de personas despedía de Tsuna, Sasawada Ryohei se despedía de su forma extrema,, Gokudera Hayato que se encontraba amarrado de pies a cabeza y sujetado en un pilar, se despedía con lagrimas en los ojos, Miura Haru se despedía de una forma muy alegre y Yamamoto Takeshi se despedía de forma usual como los demás.

Tsuna se despide de sus amigos y su madre, he incluso Reborn... esperen incluso Reborn? Pero no se escribió nada de su despedida arriba, bueno regresando a lo original Tsuna se subió al tren que iba en dirección a Seinan

-Seinan

-La mañana era brillante de una casa sale la voz de un chico- _Itte kimasu_, -al salir de cierta casa se ve un chico de pelo naranja oscuro y mas o menos ordenado, y de ojos marrones, vistea ropa de diario- "_Me pregunto si Tsuna a cambiado, recuerdo que no era bueno haciendo amigos" _-Con una alegre expresión en el rostro recordó la llamada de hace 3 días, de parte de su padre donde era avisado de que Tsuna iría a su casa, por un tiempo- "_Me alegro de que Tsuna venga, aunque sea un poco cobarde es un hombre y podre vivir mas tranquilo"(Autor: no estoy descuerdo con ese harem quien no estaría feliz incluso retrecharan la existencia de otro hombre en casa)._

_-Omake -_

-Gokudera prepara varias maleta_s- No se preocupe Décimo, su mano derecha ira a ayudarlo -se acerca de prisa a la puerta y se encuentra una figura familiar, ojos del mismo color que los de Gokudera, y cabello purpura-_

_Reborn me pido que viniera a vivir contigo, ya que eso es normal entre hermanos Hayato -_declara la chica viendo como Gokudera se desploma en frente de ella-

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado y den Revew<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Finalmente, después de tanto tiempo aquí esta, si quieren saber el porqué, mi Portátil me echo el pantallazo azul y decidió que sería bueno restaurar a estado de fabrica, por lo que el segundo capítulo se perdió, y se me fueron las ganas de reescribir el capitulo y también mucho trabajo.

Capitulo 2

-Tsuna había llegado a Seinan sin ningún problema y no solo eso por alguna razón creía que Reborn aparecería en medio del viaje- _Es demasiado bueno para ser verdad _–Sonreía de oreja a oreja- _Finalmente tendré la vida tranquila que tanto desee._

Tsuna decidió esperar a Rito en la entrada al dirigirse ahí decidió recargarse en el muro, en algún momento Tsuna se encontró contando las personas que entraban y salían de la estación, percatándose de que había pasado alrededor de dos hora decide que debería intentar comunicarse con Rito o Mikan.

_Te vez más patético que Rito_ – Tsuna reacciona a la nueva voz al voltear ve a una chica cercana a su edad pelo rosa el cual a los lados estaba atado a doble cola, por lo que el observo era una chica de actitud, lo que llamo mas su atención fue la extraña cola de demonio- _Mikan me dijo que eras reconocible pero esto va mas allá de mis expectaciones._

_¿Quién eres? _–Tsuna pregunta mientras ve a la chica, esa cola lo ponía de los nervios- _y ¿Qué sucedió? He estado esperando por dos horas _– Claro estaba molesto ha estado esperando por un buen tiempo y se encontraba hambriento-

-La chica da un corto suspiro- _Podrías calmarte por un momento _–Solo han pasado pocos segundo y ese chico ya estaba en su lista negra- _Mi nombre es Nana _–respondiendo a la primera pregunta y seguido comenzó acercarse a Tsuna- _Rito estaba encargado a recogerte pero algo surgió por lo que Mikan me pido que viniera en su lugar._

'_Que soy un imán de extraños' _–Tsuna pensó después de ver que la cola se movía, por algún momento pensó que era algún Cosplay, pero su Híper intuición le indicaba que era parte de ella- _Y que surgió para que Rito-nii no pudiera venir _–Tsuna recuerda que no se había presentado- _Oh, casi lo olvido, mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi, _

_Sabe –_Nana contesta inmediatamente, Mikan le avisó que tuviera cuidado con no mencionar cosas acerca de su origen Alienígena o lo sucedido recientemente en Seinan – _Solo sé que algo surgió._

-La híper intuición de Tsuna volviendo a entrar en acción avisándole de la mentira, pero Tsuna decide ignorar el asunto aunque si tenía la duda- _An...o Nana… ¿chan? podríamos ya ir a la casa de Rito-nii _–Tsuna comenzaba a sentirse incomodo, no por hablar con esa chica sino por las miradas que recibía de los transeúntes-

La chica suspira y luego asiente, como si no estuviera contenta con lo sucedido, después de todo alguien más estará viviendo bajo el mismo techo y para empeorar las cosas (para ella) era otro hombre, aunque viendo el lado bueno, su hermana menor podría calmarse y tener un poco mas de auto control, y su hermana mayor tendría más cuidado después de tomar un baño. Después de un tiempo, de una caminata incómodamente silenciosa llegaron a la Casa de Rito.

Al entrar son recibidos por una chica ligeramente más péquela que Tsuna lo mas notable era que ambos compartían el mismo color de pelo (a mi me parece así) sus ojos eran de un color café/dorado

_Mikan-chan _–Tsuna saluda con una gran sonrisa-_ tiempo que no nos vemos _–Tsuna decide acercase para acariciarle la cabeza, algo que Mikan evita-

_Ya no soy una cría, para que agás eso Tu _–Dice Mikan después se detenerse y fingir toz- _Tsuna _–Se encontraba un poco avergonzada y recobrando su compostura-

-Tsuna sintió un intención asesina al voltear a la dirección de donde venia esa intención logra notar un cabello rosa esconderse voltea donde Nana para ver que estaba suspirando mostrando molestia-

-Con la chica-

-Recargado sus manos en un muro si dejar de emitir su intención asesina se encontraba una chica de aspecto idéntico al de Nana, aunque su cabello más corto y su busto ligeramente más grande- 'Es un chico, esa Mikan evito mencionar que era un chico –estaba molesta, no había pasado mucho desde que decidió crear un Harem para Rito, su plan era incluir al misterioso Familiar ella estaba dando por hecho de que era una chica después de todo Rito tenía una suerte con las chicas, pero al enterarse de que era un chico no evito desear matarlo.

- **Una hora más tarde-**

Rito había regresado y después de disculparse con Tsuna de lo sucedido comenzaron una pequeña bienvenida y conoció las otras personas que se encontraba actualmente viviendo con Rito.

_Y así fue lo que paso_ –Rito había inventado una historia del porque Lala y sus hermanas vivían con el incluida Celine-

_Ya veo _–Tsuna sabía que era una mentira porque lo sentía así, pero aun así no dijo nada después de todo en su casa también vivían personas de fuera- _eso sí debe ser duro _–ver a tres chicas con cola y a una niña con una flor creciendo en su cabeza lo puso de los nervios aunque se acostumbro rápido

_Me sorprende _–dice Rito sacando de sus pensamientos a Tsuna- _Te acostumbraste muy rápido a Lala y las demás _–esto llama la atención de Tsuna-_ a mi me tomo un tiempo en acostumbrarme a sus "colas" –_asiendo especial énfasis en esa palabra recordando de que debían evitar que Tsuna averiguara sobre la naturaleza de las chicas-

'_yo no quería acostumbrarme' _–Tsuna estaba horrorizado por eso pero su loca vida tiene la culpa de eso, lo peor de todo es que Tsuna estaba más preocupado de Momo siendo que esta no dejaba de acuchillarlo con la vista- ¿_Donde dormiré?_ – Tsuna no evita preguntar viendo que hay muchas personas viviendo ahí,

_En mi habitación _–Rito responde rápidamente, al parecer tenia la respuesta preparada en caso de que Tsuna lo preguntara-

-Tsuna volvió a sentir esa intención asesina pero con más fuerza, pero aun que Tsuna estaba nervioso por eso, pero aun así no era tan fuerte como la de Hibari- _Estas… seguro Rito-nii?_

_Si _–de nuevo respuesta rápida parece que Rito quiere usar a Tsuna para algo que estaba relacionado con la chica de aura asesina-

Lo que más sorprendió a Tsuna fue de que Nana y Mikan estaban de acuerdo con que el durmiera en la habitación de Rito, A pesar de que se notaba que Lala estaba en contra ella estuvo de acuerdo con Rito.

La noche llego después de que El padre de Rito llegara para ver a Tsuna si llego en una pieza, preguntar por el estado de su hermana e insultar a Iemitsu por alguna razón desconocida y agradeciendo que Tsuna heredo mas genes de la familia Yuuki terminando de el resto de la tarde de una forma extraña.

-Tsuna se encontraba en la habitación de Rito, preparando el Futon donde dormirá Rito nota los anillos unidos por una pequeña cadena no pudo apreciar bien los detalles pero como Tsuna no parecía decir nada acerca de eso, Rito decidió no investigar sobre el asunto.

'A pasado tiempo desde que tuve un día normal' –Tsuna pensaba, el no podía dormir levantando la mano enfrente del para ver su anillo Vongola versión X- 'Muchas cosas pasaron y finalmente puedo tener una vida normal, pero porque no puedo disfrutarla' –decide encender la llama del anillo principal y momentos después la deja extinguir – Esto es culpa de Reborn –Dice Tsuna para después quedarse totalmente dormido-

Tsuna despierta repentinamente cuando escucha a Rito gritar, al levantarse ve a Rito alterado y a su lado ve a una Momo dormida.

-Rito en un ataque de pánico- _No es lo que parece es.._

_¿Ella se acostó en tu cama durante la media noche? _–Tsuna completa la frase su híper intuición le decía que era algo así-

-El rostro de Rito palideció al escuchar eso, es la primera vez que alguien no mal entiende el asunto que clase de brujería es esa.

Las cosas fueron a una extraña dirección cuando entro Nana y golpeo a Tsuna y Rito al encontrar que Momo estaba durmiendo en la misma habitación que dos hombres después las cosas se calmaron un poco y decidieron prepararse para ir al colegio.

Como el plan es estudiar el resto del año escolar ahí no será necesario que use el uniforme del colegio al que ira así que usara su uniforme de Nanimori chu el cual resulto ser su traje de combate pero como era igual no se preocupo demasiado.

_A partir de hoy _–dice Tsuna saliendo de la casa de Rito- _Comienza mi vida normal en Seinan, disfrutare esta tranquilidad esta que llegue su final._-dice con una sonrisa en la cara-

-Rito sale siguiendo a Tsuna-_ Te acompañare, al colegio al cual asistirás Tsuna._

_Gracias, Rito-nii, eso me será de ayuda _-Feliz de que su deseada vida de paz al fin había llegado-

-Omake

_Fuuta, que haces _–Pregunta Reborn al pequeño niño que estaba escribiendo en su libro de Ranking.

-Con una sonrisa y sin dejar de escribir- _Rito nii ranking, _

_¿Su ranking?_-dice Reborn con curiosidad-

_Si –_Fuuta responde con su característica risa- _Rito nii tiene segundo lugar de personas que se encuenta rodeado de gente extraña, primer lugar en personas capases de crear mal entendidos y primer lugar entre personas con suerte con mujeres._

-Reborn sonríe- _Es mejor que a prendas de el Tsuna _

-ideas desechadas-

Tsuna encontrando una pistola con balas última voluntad con una nota de Reborn

Platica sobre el incidente de Kokuyo

Tsuna conociendo a Lala al natural.

Tsuna tropezando enfrente de Nana creando una situación extraña


End file.
